Daily Poll
Novembert 15, 2007 *Spill points, Blackwater, Exxon, oil Should Blackwater be hired to protect the oil spills? No. Of course, their name is Blackwater. We need them to shoot those trying to terrorize the oil's freedom. Liberate the oil! Novembert 14, 2007 *Inheritance points, taxes, Democrats, tax and spend, Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation, Rupert Murdoch The Dems are trying to tax and spend the generosity of America's hardest working capitalists again. Should we: Accept the advice of a billionaire and keep the estate tax. Donate to the Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation. Donate to the Jenna Bush baby fund. Donate to the Henry Hager Keep Tobacco in the Family Fund. Ask "What Would Rupert Murdoch do?" Novembert 13, 2007 *Pork points, Endorsements, Right to Life, NRLC, Dennis Hastert, fetus, books The liberals dems have once again forced President Bush to engage in veto relations. Praise Jesus that The Greatest President has saved us from: More books, teachers, and doctors. Noticing the National Right to Life's endorsement of Fred Thompson as Republican nominee. Pork, not to be confused with Karl Rove or Dennis Hastert. Tax and spend Democrats. Funding for abortions and faithless feti. Novembert 12, 2007 - Troops day *Bootstrap points, Warm choppers, Tobacco troops, Operation Iranian Independence, Narlboro While the Dems insist on calling it veterans day, the important thing is that we support our troops by: Bringing them home. Approving President Bush-Cheney's budget. Buying choppers that keep them warm. Supporting Operation Iranian Independence. Giving the homeless ones a Narlboro, a match, and Blackwater bootstraps. Novembert 11, 2007 *Clean points, San Francisco, homosexuals, Halliburton, KBR, no-bid contract The inability of San Francisco to take care of their Bay indicates: They shouldn't trust the free market oil corporations. San Francisco should be put under martial law. Nancy Pelosi should be declared a terrorist. Oil corporations deserve the Alternative Minimum Tax. No-bid contracts should be awarded to Halliburton and KBR to handle it. Novembert 10, 2007 *UN points, spill technology, I Am America (And So Can You!), Stephen's Book Club, Greatest Presidential Team in History Iraq's government has betrayed the greatest presidential team in history and asked the UN to end our mission to free them from terrorists. Should we: Accept whatever the UN decides. Pray that the UN will find God. Threaten an accidental oil spill off the coast of Amsterdam. Declare the the Iraqi government enemy combatants. Drop thousands of copies of "I Am America (And So Can You!)" Novembert 9, 2007 *Interrogation points, Michael Mukasey, swearing, Blackwater, oil, pictures Michael Mukasey has been sworn into to serve Jesus and Bush. Blackwater has immunity. Should Mukasey put Blackwater in charge of "torturing": oil executives George Clooney Mexicans Canadians Keith Olbermann Daniel Levin Novembert 8, 2007 *Approval points, Tantrum points, Michael Mukasey, Attorney General, "torture", The Greatest President, gut As expected, Democrats didn't have the guts to refuse President Bush's command for a new Attorney General to replace the great Alberto Gonzales. Should America: Start protesting like the French. Grab Republicans and waterboard them. Free the Japanese imprisoned for Waterboarding during WW2. Head down to Texas and party with President Bush. Put "Support the Waterboarders" stickers on their super-sized SUVs. Novembert 7, 2007 *Security points, Blackwater, New Orleans, The Storm, free market New Orleans murder rate at 7 times the national average proves that: Liberals were correct to question the no-bid contracts. Only troops could have done better, and they're in Iraq. Blackwater is a highly effective police and training force. Mt. Rushmore needs more space for General Bush. Novembert 6, 2007 *Enemy points, Dennis Kucinich, Combatant plots, Traitors, The Greatest Vice President Ever Dennis Kucinich is attempting to impeach Vice President Cheney. Should Rep. Kucinich be: Shot in the face. Waterboarded. Exposed as an undercover CIA agent. Accused of selling plutonium to Iran. Volunteered for enhanced interrogation research. Novembert 5, 2007 *Iran points, Iranian Democrats, Quds, Iran's Revolutionary Guards, Attempted Cheney assassination, Dennis Kucinich, The عربي "IVAW" with investigative assistance provided by non-writer GlennBecksATool The US has blacklisted ("designated") the Quds subunit of Iran's Revolutionary Guards as a supporter of terrorism. Which terrorists do they support? The New York Times The عربي or "IVAW" Forum Mujahideen Dennis Kucinich Novembert 4, 2007 *Stopping points, waterboarding, Michael Mukasey Democrats crying about having balls the size of Hillary Clinton have recently discovered that the Japs using waterboarding were prosecuted for torture after World War 2. Should General Bush-Cheney: Withdraw the nomination of Michael Mukasey. Have the Supreme Court rule that Japs are not human. Accuse World War 2 courts of being liberal European America haters. Blame it on the CIA. Contract a cigarette ad firm to rebrand it X-water-games. Novembert 3, 2007 *The Greatest News Program Ever, loosely based on an idea by non-writer WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer What will you do if TCR goes into repeats? Call more conservative talk shows and blame Barack Obama for supporting writers unions. Demand they hire Wikiality contributers. Listen to more Rush. Buy a book written by Ann Coulter or Jenna Bush. Go on a hunting trip for fat bears about to go into hibernation. Novembert 1, 2007 *The Colbert Bump, Michael Mukasey, gas, oily points In honor of Stephen Colbert soon being added to the South Carolina election ballot, should November also be renamed to Novembert? Immediately! Yes. As soon Michael Mukasey is approved as the new Attorney General. No. As soon as oil breaks $100. Halloween 2007 *Beware of liberals, hippies, and bears At your family-safe church Halloween party, will (or did) you dress up as: a hippie Rupert Murdoch a bear Nancy Pelosi Obama bin-Barack Octobert 27, 2007 *Terrorist points, terrorists, Greatest President, Greatest Vice President The terrorist list growing from 20 on 9/11 to 755,000 during President Bush-Cheney's reign proves that: They can't arrest the Democrats in the House and Senate. The Greatest President is doing a heckuva job. Torture works. The terrorists are running scared. Octobert 26, 2007 *Logo points, Blackwater, Erik Prince, bears Should Blackwater change its logo from a bear paw? Yes, to polluted water. No. Yes, to a bald eagle claw. Yes, to a cross shaped like a dagger. No, they fight people who aid and comfort bears. Octobert 25, 2007 *Cash points, America Supports You, Greatest President Ever, Dick Cheney, and maneuvered by Senior Analyst WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer The Greatest President Ever has demanded from Congress that they approve more money to support our troops. How much should Congress approve? no more; he's gotten enough, bring the troops home! the amount the Stars and Stripes newspaper reports $200 billion whatever amount Dick Cheney tells him everyone's first born son & life insurance policy Octobert 24, 2007 *Edit points, global warming, CDC, climate crisis, Greatest President, Office of Management and Budget President Bush was once again kind enough to lend White House support to help the CDC Director Dr. Julie Gerberding: Sharpen a wordonista's Senate testimony from 14 pages to 4. Remove scientific references on global warming's health risks. Replace Gore-invented terms like "climate crisis" with climate change. Provide accounting experts at the OMB to correct CDC's medical "theories". Octobert 23, 2007 *Octobert points, Stephen Colbert, The Colbert Report For the 1-week anniversary of the Greatest News Program Ever's 2nd anniversary, should the month of October be renamed Octobert? Yes No You mean it's not already? Do Democrats hate America? Is President Bush the Greatest President Ever? October 22, 2007 *Infection points, staph, Red state, Blue state, nerds The staph infection of 10 college athletes in New York proves: Even Republican colleges are spreading it. Colleges of the Christian Brothers and American Catholics spread it. The disease is spread by Blue states, not Red states. Liberal nerds don't know how to shower. All college students are hippies. October 21, 2007 *Begging points, Maureen Dowd, New York Times provided by Senior Analyst WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer The 2008 election the most important election ever! Who's The Scariest Candidate of All? Hillary Clinton Rudy Giuliani Barack Hussein Obama bin-Laden Bill Clinton's wife Chelsea Clinton's momma Archives Poll Archives __NOEDITSECTION__